wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bleached Reef
BLEACHED REEF "I wish I was dead, and I was not a plague upon this realm." Appearance "I'm all white. White is a disgusting color, because it describes my soul perfectly." Bleached Reef is.. definitely one of the oddest SeaWings you'll ever see. At first glance, you'll think she is a IceWing hybrid; her scales are completely white, not a single hint of blue, green or violet in it. Her wing membranes, overscales and even her horns are pure white. Her eye color and bioluminescent markings, however, are a completely normal color; her eyes are a nice pale green, which comes from her father, Brown Water. The glowing markings on her body are a bright, fluorescent yellow, stemming from her mother Lophii. Personality "None of us deserve to exist. I'm just an odd exception, so I shouldn't exist more." Bleached Reef is absolutely hallow and empty. Everything she speaks is in a monotone voice. Everything she states is self-hate. Everything she does is to make clear the fact that she hates herself, and everyone around her. She thinks the entire world is against her, so she is against the entire world. She's just Bleached Reef. Relationships She hates everyone, and everything. There is nobody that she likes. She wants to make sure everything and everyone dies painfully, because everyone hates her.. right? However, here are some important relationships; Lophii: When she was younger, and still an innocent babe, she was her only friend in life. Now she hates her like everyone else. Brown Water: '''While Reef hates a lot of people, she hates him with a burning passion. He is the main version she hates everyone. '''Tiger: '''To put it plainly, Tiger is the only thing in her life which she doesn't hate. She doesn't love him, yes, but she doesn't hate him. History Bleached Reef was born to Lophii and Brown Water. She was a rather odd child.. unlike her parents, her scales were completely white, similar to an IceWing, however neither parent was of IceWing blood; Lophii, her mother, was pure SeaWing, and her father was a MudWing-SeaWing hybrid. Now while Lophii was proud of her child, Brown Water was not. Brown Water was quite a rich SeaWing, and very narcissistic. And the child he brought into this world was ugly? Just pure white was a dull and plain color. Because of this, he named her Bleached Reef, after dead and dying coral. Everyday, he told her how much of a mess upon this world she was. He said everyone hated her, and how she should have them too. How she was a mistake upon this realm, and how her scales are not right. He sculpted Bleached Reef's personality, and is the reason for her constant self-hate. Later on in her life, her father would move away, passing down his pet clownfish, Tiger, onto Bleached Reef. Tiger is probably the only thing in her life which she doesn't hate with a burning passion. Book Appearances She appears in the Bloodied Spikes series as the main antagonist. Her first appearance is in '''The Red Lightning, where she appears at first as a minor character. Slowly she gets more and more important, and eventually her antagonist role is revealed. In Shadowed Smog, she is responsible for the death of Prince Coconut, and later on the insanity of Princess Jovial. She tries to assassinate Lophii and Brown Water in Water's Way, but is stopped by Bluejay. In the fourth book,' The Sharpened Stones', she faces off against Brown Water in a one on one battle. She succeeds in killing him, but is then killed by Princess Jovial. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Deceased Characters